En sólo un segundo
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Esto es un sonf-fic, la canción es "En sólo un segundo" de "Amaral". A ver si os gusta. dejad reviews, bss


Fuera sopla el viento.  
  
Fuera está lloviendo.  
  
Un aullido aterrador.  
  
Yo te observo mientras duermes  
  
Respirando dulcemente  
  
En la calma de esta habitación.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy abrió los ojos y le vio dormido a su lado. A lo lejos se oía al agua chocar violentamente contra el suelo, y al viento aullar ferozmente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba todos esos sonidos... Bueno, la primera no, ya los había escuchado antes, pero no de esta forma, con su respiración acompasada con el viento, el agua, todo. No había ni un alma en varios kilómetros a la redonda que pudiera romper esa paz. Cerró los ojos recordando como había vuelto a acabar allí. Con él.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Estaba en el cementerio, había decidido hacer sola la ronda de medianoche. Todo estaba tranquilo, anormalmente tranquilo, y fue entonces, cuando se paró a pensar en él, cuando un demonio apareció. La pilló tan desprevenida que logró cogerla del suelo y levantarla mientras ella daba patadas al aire intentando liberarse, pero estaba bien cogida.  
  
No sabía que hacer para que el demonio la soltara, y ya estaba recriminándose por la haber ido sola cuando, de la nada, apareció la punta de una espada que sobresalía del vientre del demonio. Este, soltó a Buffy que cayó de bruces al suelo y se miró su atravesado estomago. Antes de que pudiera empezar a quejarse, las llamas del infierno salieron del suelo llevándose al demonio que gritaba de terror.  
  
Con dificultad, Buffy logró ponerse de pies para ver a Spike recoger del suelo la espada mirándola satisfecho.  
  
- No te tenias que haber metido- la Cazadora miró con rabia al vampiro rubio que la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.- ¡¡EHH!! Estoy hablando contigo.  
  
- Ya, pero yo no.  
  
- No sé quien te crees para venir y entrometerte en mis asuntos.  
  
- Mira, niña, ese demonio me debía dinero. Así que yo no te he hecho ningún favor.- Spike disfrutó al ver la mirada de odio que Buffy reservaba para él.  
  
- Escucha, niño –ella se acercó peligrosamente a él y le puso el dedo índice en el pecho-, estoy harta de escuchar tus patéticas excusas, así que déjame en paz.  
  
Buffy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar dejándole solo, frotándose con la mano donde ella le había apuntado, y viéndola alejarse. Allí, observándola, Spike notó como su estomago se encogía y sin pensarlo siguió su primer impulso.  
  
Corrió tras ella, y cuando llegó a su lado la cogió del brazo obligándola a darse la vuelta. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que él puso sus manos en las cara de Buffy despacio acercó su rostro al de ella para...  
  
- En las discusiones me gusta decir la última palabra.  
  
La Cazadora le miró sorprendida y con rabia le vio comenzar a marcharse.  
  
Esto no iba a quedarse así.  
  
Ahora fue ella quien corrió y le cogió del brazo para acabar besándole.  
  
FLASH END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todo lo que siento.  
  
Llueve desde dentro.  
  
Aguacero de electricidad.  
  
Y al besarte en la mejilla  
  
Yo creí que me moría.  
  
Se rompía este pobre corazón.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas, y apoyando su cabeza en ellas, se quedo mirándole. Estaba tumbado en la cama, tapado con la sabana hasta la cintura, parecía estar hecho de marfil, toda su piel, blanca, como la nieve.  
  
Se tumbó cerca de él y con suavidad deslizó su mano por los cabellos rubios del vampiro. Notó un cosquilleo en su interior, algo incomodo. Olvidándose de él, deslizó la mano por la mejilla de Spike y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.  
  
La cara del rubio estaba relajada, Buffy sonrió ante la idea de que, con ese aspecto, parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida. Su aspecto pálido le daba la apariencia de un niño bueno que solo quería amar y ser correspondido. Con dulzura le besó en la mejilla, pero se apartó al moverse él.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quiero besarte.  
  
Tengo miedo a despertarte  
  
Entro en tu sueño  
  
Y te grito desde lejos  
  
Que te quiero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No se había quedado satisfecha con aquel leve contacto de sus labios con la piel de su amante. No, quería más. Quería besar sus labios, anhelaba el contacto de su lengua. Deseaba esos labios.  
  
Pero no. No quería que el durmiente despertara, tendría que esperar a que aquellos ojos azules se abrieran y entonces... entonces otro gallo cantaría.  
  
No sabía como podía negárselo. Podía engañar a sus amigos, a él, pero nunca así misma. En un rinconcito de su ser, el espacio dedicado a Spike, algo estaba cambiando. Algo brotaba. Algo que ella intentaba negar y confundir con deseo o pasión, pero no era eso, era...  
  
- Amor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En sólo un segundo  
  
He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no  
  
El fin del mundo, la tormenta, el dolor.  
  
Quedan muy lejos de esta habitación.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amor. Una palabra extraña que revelaba cosas ocultas. Cosas que ella acababa de descubrir.  
  
En sólo un segundo.  
  
Todo acababa de dar un vuelco, su punto de vista giró noventa grados, y cuando volvió a mirar al rubio, entendió que en ese momento, ningún Apocalipsis ni nada, la harían moverse de esa cama y apartar la vista de él.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuera sopla el viento.  
  
Fuera está lloviendo.  
  
Un aullido aterrador.  
  
Pero un susurro nos envuelve.  
  
Nos abraza lentamente.  
  
Como un mantra conocido por los dos.  
  
No son fantasmas  
  
Es mi espíritu el que habla  
  
Entra en tu sueño y te grita desde lejos  
  
Que te quiero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy rodeó con los brazos la cintura del rubio y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. No se oía, ¿pero acaso eso importaba?.  
  
No, nunca importó con Ángel, ¿por qué iba a importar con él?  
  
Suspirando se volvió a contestar que no importaba nada en absoluto.  
  
Bueno, Ángel tenía alma y él la acababa de recuperar, lo que la hacía pensar que, aunque ellos lo negaran "a muerte", eran muy parecidos...  
  
Spike volvió a moverse y esta vez si se despertó. Buffy giró la cabeza para mirarle, y él la sonrió. Ella le beso en el pecho y volvió a poner la cabeza como la tenía antes, así estaba más cómoda.  
  
Él la acarició el pelo y se quedo mirándola, no se atrevía a decir nada para no romper aquél momento de tranquilidad absoluta. Ella, por su parte, volvió a empezar a pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En solo un segundo  
  
He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no  
  
Los desengaños y los malos presagios  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Y si él no era como ella pensaba o quería pensar? ¿Y si aquellas cosquillas o el nudo del estomago, eran un simple y absurdo mal presagio?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Las mentiras, las intrigas  
  
Que complican nuestras vidas  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Y si no la quería tanto como él decía? ¿Y si todo era una sucia y vil mentira de Spike para que ella bajará la guardia y él pudiera hacerla daño... no solo a ella, sino a sus amigos?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quedan, quedan muy lejos de esta pompa de jabón.  
  
Nuestra burbuja de amor.  
  
Sube por el cielo, más allá del Universo  
  
Sube y estalla en tu sueño.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa?  
  
Buffy giró la cabeza para mirarle a sus ojos azules. No tenía la mirada de Ángel, ni la de Riley. No, su mirada era de devota pasión y loco amor, no sabía como explicarlo, pero esos ojos la decían eso, que él la amaba.  
  
- Nada.- Susurró ella, y le besó haciendo que el nudo del estomago se apretará más.  
  
Spike recorrió con sus manos la figura de ella y con dulzura la beso todos los rincones de su cuerpo, volviendo así a otra noche de fuego e intensa pasión.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madrid. 23/2/04  
  
Dedicado a mi Spike particular. Besos y Abrazos  
  
Maika-Lunas Rotas 


End file.
